The state of the art discloses a wide variety of pressurized-support sealing elements, such as so-called “Airzet” sealing rings (Airzet PR and Airzet PK), available from Freudenberg Simrit GmbH & Co. KG and elsewhere, for example, groove rings or the like for sealing a piston against a cylinder enclosing it. Thus, DE 296 10 628 U1, for example, discloses a sealing arrangement having an elastic sealing ring, which comprises a retaining part and a sealing part together with an approximately Z-shaped connecting part situated between these two parts. The end faces of the sealing part are formed by projecting strips, between which there are passage cross sections in order to allow the media on both sides of the sealing ring access to the grooves of the Z-shaped connecting part, thereby ensuring the pressurized support effect. For sealing a piston against a cylinder, this sealing arrangement is inserted into a circumferential piston groove. One disadvantage of this sealing arrangement is that, in the event of a deformation of the sealing ring during operation, for example, especially in the case of a radial compression of the latter, the passage cross sections of the apertures situated between the strips may be at least partially closed, so that the full pressurized-support seating effect no longer prevails, which can occur particularly in pistons that are used for control valves of vehicle compressed air systems. Such control valves are disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2009 040 759 A1, DE 10 2009 029 968 A1, DE 195 10 492 A1, DE 10 2006 017 503 A1, or DE 102 45 916 A1.